XO kiss me deadly
by xBellaDonnax
Summary: Quinn is Vince’s little sister, she is nothing but trouble. What happens when she causes a lot of trouble with Leon? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: sexual content

**Chapter 1: This is how it should be. (Warning Sexual content)**

Quinn watched as the rough looking, slick man walked towards her. She licked her lips slowly and crawled back more on the bed.

"We can get in so much trouble for this," Leon commented crawling up to her, grazing his fingers along her bare legs.

"If you keep doing that we ARE going to get in so much trouble," Quinn moaned softly.

"Why do you have to be Vince's sister, why do you have to be seventeen?" Leon asked into her neck.

Quinn giggled. "Because I do on both counts," she said.

"This is beyond unfair, you realize that right?" Leon smirked.

"What, it's not like we CAN'T do anything. We can, but we can't get caught."

"And that makes it so much better," Leon smiled before kissing her neck. 

"Stop it," Quinn laughed softly.

Leon covered her mouth and looked at her. "You don't want Dom and Letty to hear us do you?"

"Why are you saying that?" Quinn whispered.  
"Because those two have ears like bats, besides they stay pretty quiet."

If Leon only knew the scene he had been predicting upstairs.

Letty and Dom lay silently in bed; the tension between the two was very much evident. The night had been filled with fighting of all kinds. Quinn and Vince had gotten into it, Letty and Dom had also gotten into it, as well as Mia and Brian. Things were very tense now that Quinn was living in the house.

"Are you going to say anything?" Letty asked.

"Are you?" Dom shot back.

"Don't start with me Dominic," Letty warned.

"You're the one who started this fight," Dom said.

Letty turned onto her side and looked at him. "How?"

Dom looked at her and sighed. "Forget it," he said getting out of the bed.

"Why are you walking away?" Letty asked.

"Because all we're going to do is fight, can't you hear the fighting already going on in this place?"

Letty listened and heard Mia and Brian carrying on a very loud conversation. She sighed and shook her head. "Come back to bed, we can talk this out."

"Can we?" Dom asked. "Can we really Letty? I mean every time we try we just end up fighting. If this is all our relationship is going to be, I don't think we should be together."

Letty looked at him furiously. "Fine then," she snapped. "If that's how you feel," she said throwing a pillow at him.

Dom caught it and tossed it to the floor. He walked over and picked her up by her arms. "Don't you dare get physical with me."

"Or what?" She snapped.

"Or you won't like what happens," Dom said angrily.

Before Letty could answer him back, Brian's loud voice came over them. Brian and Mia had been at it since they had all come home.

"You cannot be serious here Mia," Brian snapped, getting just about fed up with this whole argument.

"I can," Mia yelled. "You were hitting on those girls."

"This could possibly be the dumbest fight yet Mia."

"How Brian? When I see my boyfriend hitting on other fucking girls, how am I supposed to act?"

Brian scoffed. "This is fucking unbelievable."

"Don't use that tone Brian," Mia scolded.

"Look, to save me and you AND this whole house aggravation, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Mia didn't protest so Brian grabbed a pillow and blanket before retreating downstairs. He spotted Vince on the couch and sat down.

"Hey man."

"Hey," Vince said gruffly.

"Why are you still up?" Brian asked.

"Can't sleep," he said simply.

"Still thinking about that whole thing with Quinn?"

Vince nodded. "She's a kid, she doesn't get anything."

"Where is she now?" Brian asked.

"I don't know," Vince sighed.

Little did Vince know that Quinn was just underneath him in the basement with Leon.

Leon looked at her. Her skin was tanned, her body thin and toned. She was well developed for a seventeen year old. Her eyes were a blue color, very pale and light. She had blond hair, mixed with black highlights here and there. The whole underneath was as dark as the night, she barely looked blond.

Leon let his hands roam her every inch. Quinn squirmed under his touch. He couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. The two had only begun and she was ready for it to end.

Brian and Vince had stayed quiet with one another and could hear some movement below. Brian had caught on pretty quickly and realized Quinn was in the house, in Leon's bed.

"You should find her," Brian said.

"I know, maybe Leon will know where she is," Vince said.

Brian smirked lightly and shook his head as Vince stood up. He headed towards the basement and stopped right at Leon's door hearing his sister's voice coming from the room.

Quinn gasped softly as he pulled her on top of him. She sat down slowly as he gripped her bare sides.

"This is how it should be," Leon growled lowly. Quinn giggled and rode him slowly.

The door swung open, no one in this house knocked. Vince's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him. His baby sister, bare back riding Leon like he was some horse, she stopped briefly to look over her shoulder and smile at her brother. This was the ultimate pay back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: XO- kiss me deadly**

**Summary: Quinn is Vince's little sister, she is nothing but trouble. What happens when she causes a lot of trouble with Leon?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it. I mean you all know this is fiction so, use your brains and make this up k? Thanks.**

**Rating: T-M for swearing and sexual content. When some sex scene or something brutal happens, like violence or what no I'll indicate that in the chapter. **

**Chapter 2: This is the distance between point A and point B**

**Flash Back**

The night began like any other. The races were buzzing, the cars were fast. It was a typical Saturday night.

A new face rose up in the crowd; Quinn, Vince's younger sister, had come all the way from New York. She had been sent there to attend school and quickly failed herself out. The girl was a trouble maker and had been with the team for a few weeks. This was her first night at the races.

"I want to race," Quinn said to Dom.

"She isn't racing Dom," Vince yelled.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Quinn snapped.

"I'm your brother," Vince said pulling at her arm.

Quinn slapped his arm away and shoved him. "Don't fucking touch me," she seethed.

Dom grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her back a bit. "Stop," he said to her and Vince.

"Race Quinn and you'll regret it," Vince said.

"Why are you trying to run my life," Quinn asked.

"Because you're seventeen years old, you seriously can't think you are a good driver. You have no money to put down, you have no car. You cannot race."

"This is so stupid. Dom can you tell him please," Quinn whined.

"He's right Quinn; you'll get a chance to race but not tonight. Why don't you go sit in the car with Leon for tonight?"

Quinn glared at the two men and stormed off to sit in the car with Leon.

Letty looked at Dom and Vince. "You two are assholes," she scoffed.

"Why?" Dom asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You let Mia get in a car when she was seventeen."

"Mia's a little different," Dom said.

"Why?" Letty asked.

"Because she's my sister."

"And Quinn isn't? You've known her since she was a kid, just like Vince," Letty pointed out.

"Letty, mind your own damn business," Dom snapped.

"Excuse me," Letty said shocked. "Don't you ever tell me to mind my own business," she snapped.

Dom pulled Letty aside and the two continued to fight and yell. Vince walked away from them slowly and found his sister standing with Brian and Mia trying to get in on a race.

"What did Dom and I tell you?" Vince said grabbing her by the arm.

Quinn looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Mind your own business!"

"You are my business!" Vince snapped.

"Lay off me man," Quinn complained.

"Not until you go and sit with Leon," Vince said.

"Leon isn't even there stupid, go check for yourself. I'll sit with him when he's back. Now shoo go away."

"No I'm staying here until he comes back to watch you get in that car."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Quinn yelled.

"Hey, hey guys," Hector said to them. "Can you keep your shit down we're trying to race."

"Shut the fuck up Hector," Vince snapped.

"Hey dude, just because you can't keep your hermana pequeña in check doesn't mean you can try it on me."

"I'll do more then keep you in check," Vince threatened getting in Hector's face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Leon said running over and pulling Vince back. Brian helped by keeping Vince away and Quinn grabbed onto Hector.

"Hector just walk away that piece of shit isn't worth it," Quinn yelled.

"Trust me girl, I know that," Hector said as Vince was being pulled away by Dom who had quickly rushed over.

Leon came over to Hector and Quinn. "Come on Quinn," he said rolling his eyes. "Looks like I'm your babysitter tonight."

"Poor you," Quinn said walking along with him.

"Now don't cause any trouble for me," Leon smiled.

"Don't worry, when we get home I will," she winked.

The two had been messing around about a week after Quinn had gotten there. No one knew and they both intended on keeping it that way.

Dom and Brian had finally calmed Vince down and all gone off in different directions. Dom and Letty were still arguing, Brian and Mia were standing around talking and Vince stood along side them.

"Hey Brian," a leggy blond smiled walking over.

"Hey Lisa," Brian smirked as the two made some small talk.

Mia looked on in shock and slapped Brian on the arm before walking away angrily. Brian looked at her clueless.

"What?" He asked calling after her.

"Fuck you Brian!" Mia snapped.

"Mia come on," Brian pleaded running after her.

Quinn and Leon were sitting with each other in his car listening to the police radio.

"So why are you and Vince so distant?" Leon asked.

"He's the one who had me sent to New York," Quinn said.

"That's not all it is?" Leon said smirking. He knew this girl far to well.

"No, not at all," She shook her head. "He got me sent away, he made my parents stop sending me money, he let them take everything away from me, oh and he forgot to invite me to my own father's funeral. He basically said he hated me, told me he wished I was dead and this entire nice lovely brotherly shit. He handed me some fake ass speech about how I killed my dad because I took all their money and spent it on drugs and garbage. He's full of it."

"Did you?" Leon asked.

"When I still lived with them," Quinn admitted.

"Heroin?" Leon asked looking at her arms, trying to find any trace of a needle mark.

"He told you?" She asked.

"Yeah, he told us all," Leon nodded.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled.

Leon reached out and touched her cheek, soothing her nerves. Quinn smiled and thought of the moment he walked in on them fucking, how sweet it would be.


End file.
